The Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”) has established water standards for the release of construction related storm water. Under the EPA standards, the proper treatment of construction related storm water includes the cleaning of sediment-containing water. Current apparatuses used to implement and maintain water pollution prevention programs are often ineffective because they are too costly to operate and maintain. Another disadvantage of typical non-portable filtrations systems is that many construction sites require more than one system to adequately treat the construction related storm water that pools around the site.